


Voiceteam 2020 character covers + filk

by Annapods



Category: Multi-Fandom, Superstition by Superstition_hockey
Genre: Discord: Voiceteam 2020, Filk, Singing, shrug emoji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:55:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24215536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods
Summary: Compilation of the character covers (and one (1) filk!) I recorded for week 2 of Voiceteam 2020.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: Lower Your Damn Standards: week 3: problem project, VoiceTeam 2020: Peas in a Pod, Voiceteam 2020





	Voiceteam 2020 character covers + filk

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [Annapods](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods). Log in to view. 
  * Inspired by [[podfic] The Soulmates Lie](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21366733) by [Annapods](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods). 
  * Inspired by [[podfic] Faux Pas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15353967) by [Annapods](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods). 
  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [Annapods](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods). Log in to view. 
  * Inspired by [[podfic] Quarterly](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21708139) by [Annapods](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods). 



### Audio files:

**[Internet archive](https://archive.org/details/vt20-character-cover):**  
Mp3 and wav files for download and streaming as well as the html text and the cover art in png and svg formats if applicable.  
See the side of the page (“download options”) for the different formats/files and for download. The mp3 file will be under “VBR MP3”.

**[Goodle drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1RJUYhTZeMKv1uQ4GuZiRq6n_5GrwdNBw):**  
Mp3 files for download and streaming.

### Notes and browser streaming:

This was recorded for the Voiceteam 2020 character cover challenge. It is… well. My goal was to get those points, not to carry a pitch.  
Character covers:  


* Teenage dream: Tom sings along to it on the radio in [Is it weird that your eyes remind me of a coldplay song?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19135573). It's described as "Tom’s attempts to hit Katy Perry’s falsetto with his deep voice. He’s failing spectacularly, but he always does." So this is deliberately sung with a lower pitch and a lot of enthusiasm (which does not make up for how off-pitch it is).  

* Massachusets: this is Justin singing at Adam near the end of [The Soulmates Lie](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21366733). I've been in love with love, with the idea of something binding us together (soulmate bond) I lost my way in Massachusetts (my faith in soulbonds/love) but I found it in a raincloud (in Portland), etc.  
  

* Lena: Amélie is singing this about Lena in [Faux Pas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15353967). The original song has been adapted by changing the name and by singing it in a (kind of) French accent. Pretty sure the actual Amélie would sing better, but well.  

* Do I wanna know: this is Leon in [Shared Looking](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21636121). The "do I wanna know" refers both to 'does he feel the same way' and to 'should we actually go for it? is it a good idea to go down that path?' As in, 'would it be better not to actually know?' "crawling back to you" is about when Leon leaves the hotel room and then comes back in the second part.  

Filk!  

* I can’t decide (Megan Nunez, long suffering accountant): based on [Quarterly](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21708139) :D  


**Content notes:**  
I can’t remember any? Bad singing? Please feel free to tell me if I forgot anything.

### Feedback:

**Contact info:**  
[Twitter](https://twitter.com/iamapodperson), [tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/), [dreamwidth](https://annapods.dreamwidth.org/), email (annabelle.myrt@gmail.com). She or they pronouns, I’m Anna or Annapods. 

**What to say:**  
I’d love to hear from you! Be it a single word or emoji, a loooong essay on your thoughts and feelings, recs for things to read or listen to that you think I might like, meta of all kinds, gentle call-outs, further transformative works, etc.

But uh for this one even more than usual, no con crit please?

I might not answer quickly (as in, it… could take me a few months…) but I will eventually!  
  
---


End file.
